


Navy Wolf

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [32]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Jethro Gibbs, But not mentioned in this fic, Episode: s02e22 SWAK, Gibbs doesn't Give a shit, Has nobody noticed that Gibbs has Eyebrows of Doom™ just like Derek?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I swear they're related, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The reaper is Gibbs' Bitch, because he does, the bite, tony is stiles uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Jethro had told him he would not die like he could stop the reaper from doing its due diligence and when Tony said I gotcha Boss his heart skipping at the big fat lie that lied, and Gibbs' eyes flashed at the lie, Tony just-He wanted to laugh.Because of fucking course.Everything made so much more sense now.





	Navy Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> If you want to Continue this, you can, just credit me. I will not be continuing this most likely.

Tony DiNozzo was dying.

 

From the plague. 

 

Sitting here, choking on every breath and feeling like he was coughing up his body’s supply of internal organs, that fact was made very,  _ very _ clear. And despite what he had told Kate,  _ he was scared _ . Hell, he was one step away from a full-on panic attack that made his nephew’s look like a cake walk. The only thing stopping his from his chest tightening and his breath coming in short bursts and black spots entering his vision, typical panic attack symptoms was  _ the fact that he didn’t have enough breath to lose. _ He already was short on breath, his gasping and hacking breathing patterns and his vision were already dimming at the corners and the realization creeping up on him like the worst kind of asshole that he  _ wasgoingtodieohmygodIdon’twanttodiepleaseI’lldoanythingIcan’tleavethemIcan’tleave _ **_him_ ** . 

 

So yeah, when Jethro, his lover of a year next week (and he almost cried realising that he wouldn’t get to celebrate their one year anniversary because of his slight case of death, he had planned the whole thing out, they would have gone sailing on a boat he had rented and then he would have introduced Jethro to his family, not his father and whatever wife he had now but his brother John that nobody knew he had because Tony was an idiot and his nephew, and nobody knew that they existed because he didn’t even put them in his paperwork and they would be wondering where he went and why he hadn’t called his weekly call and they would be frantic and Stiles would lose another family member to a disease and he wouldn’t even know it till he came looking-) 

 

When Jethro told him he  _ would not die _ and tapped him on the head to make him listen even though every part of him was screaming to just  _ closeyoureyesandrestyou’llfeelbetterthepainwillbegone _ , he didn’t really believe that he would make it even though he told Jethro his understood, because despite relative belief, Gibbs was not god and he couldn’t stop death like it was a criminal that he was prosecuting. 

 

Tony DiNozzo was dying and there was abso-fucking-lutely nothing that could be done to change that. 

 

But apparently somebody in the world of common sense must have gotten tired and forgot to give the memo to Gibbs because they were a lazy little shit and Gibbs generally looked at reality and gave it a big  _ fuck you _ and growled at it with those impressive eyebrows and that signature scowl, and liked to break whatever common sense and reality dictated into itty-bitty pieces and piss on the remains because he was Leroy Jethro Gibbs and nobody told him what was possible or not, because fuck you, that’s why.

 

Jethro had told him he  _ would not die _ like he could stop the reaper from doing its due diligence and when Tony said  _ I gotcha Boss _ his heart skipping at the big fat lie that lied, and Gibbs' eyes flashed at the lie, Tony just-

 

He wanted to laugh. 

 

Because  _ of fucking course. _

 

Everything made so much more sense now.

 

Why Gibbs could sneak up on even Tony, who prided himself on his above average senses.

 

Why Gibbs always seemed to never get hurt when they all got at least a few scratches. 

 

Why Gibbs growled all the time. 

 

Why he always seemed to be able to hear of know what they said even when he was near them. 

 

Why Gibbs was never beaten in a fight, no matter how big the Marine or Navy officer was. 

 

Why Gibbs had steak so often and looked at green food like he wanted to burn it all. 

 

Why Gibbs constantly head-slapped them on the back of the head.

 

_ It all made sense now. _

 

Because  _ of course _ , Gibbs was a werewolf.

 

_ Of-Fucking-Course  _ he was an Alpha to-boot. 

 

Flashing red eyes when Tony said ‘I gotcha Boss’ just seemed fitting once he thought about it.

 

So Tony wasn’t all that surprised when his lover spoke and asked him if he wanted the Bite. 

 

Because Gibbs was nothing if not observant and clearly noticed his lack of surprise at flashing his Alpha headlights at him. Tony knew a ton of shit, so it wouldn’t come as much of a surprise that he would know about werewolves too. 

 

So his answer, of course, was;

“Bite me already, Jeth, or I will haunt your furry ass!” 

 

Well, something close to that anyways. The coughing and wheezing kind of ruined the drama and sarcasm he was going for. 

 

But when he felt Gibbs lean down to discreetly lower his gown from his shoulder, and gently (oh so gently like he was biting into a delicate expensive meal instead of his damn flesh WTF) bit into his shoulder he only had a few moments of  _ omgI’mgonnabeawerewolfandJethrojustMate-markedmewearesohavingwordsaboutthatlaterbutwhatiftheBitedoesn’ttakeomygod-  _  realization on what that meant before he blacked out. 

 

* * *

 

Waking up to the sound of his nephew almost screaming at his Lover was not something he had expected. But seeing as Stiles Stilinski gave about as much fucks as zero to anyone telling him he couldn’t see his favorite (only) uncle and it was something he really should have expected, and probably warned Jethro about. But he was kind of distracted at the time by you know _ his imminent death _ . So really, it totally was not his fault. 

 

“-Did you even ask him!” 

“Of course I did! He’s my lover!”

 

“He was dying! His decision-making skills aren’t the best when death is creeping up on you!” 

 

Which, true, but still. Death versus furriness. He’ll take the fur, thank you very much. 

 

“I think he would prefer to be a werewolf instead of dying!”

 

Spluttering (which Tony was sure was accompanied by flailing limbs) was the only reply, along with a feeling of smugness from his lover which-huh. He could  _ feel _ that. Must be the mate-bond. Tony could feel Gibbs was about ready to strangle his poor nephew, so he decided that this would be a good time to ‘wake up’. Even though he was pretty sure Gibbs already knew he was awake. 

 

“Stiles, shut up before Gibbs rips your throat out. With his teeth.” 

 

Opening his eyes, he almost jumped two feet in the air at the closeness of Gibbs' face, blue eyes intently staring at him. 

 

“Jethro, we've talked about this, Personal space? It’s this thing that’s polite and totally something you need to work on.” Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. But didn’t back up. Cheeky ass.

 

“How do you feel?” 

 

“Like I want to have a giant cheeseburger and drown it in a chocolate milkshake and a side of curly fries.”

 

Gibbs snorted and cracked a small smirk (because Tony has seen his grin and this was not it.)

 

“Yup, still DiNozzo. Go on, kid.” stepping back, Gibbs words were apparently a signal because Stiles immediately began to babble at him while all up in his face, and if it wasn't for his new instincts and sense of smell that declared Stiles  _ pack _ and  _ Pup _ then he would have clawed the fuck out of the kid when he practically glomped him like an octopus and babble about how worried he was when Gibbs had called them saying he was dying and when the got there he was gone from the hospital and finding out Gibbs had turned him and that Stiles would totally kick his ass Alpha or not if he hurt him-

 

Tony just settled back and let the Kid ramble, because this was the beginning of his new life, and he might as well start learning to control himself now.

 

No matter how much he wanted to head-slap (scent-mark) the kid to shut him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to Continue this, you can, just credit me. I will not be continuing this most likely.


End file.
